Elizabeth
by Mangus
Summary: Gothic Theme. Beauty was Elizabeth, until her world was destroyed by Serenity and she will have her vengence, Not even the lords of the dark Kingdom will hinder her in her quest for revenge aginst those who have hurt her, thosse of the light and darkness


  
How to rate this story, um, 15+ probably, mainly because the vocabulary my be difficult to understand at times, a dictionary may be helpful, as I have little intention of defining every word I use that isn't part of everyday English.  
  
Authors Notes:  
Okay this is the prologue of my story and is just laying down the history and path of Elizabeth who will be related to Beryl and serves The Dark Kingdom, as the negaverse is part of it will not be mentioned as serenity destroyed all of it at the end of the first season, to make sure the theme fits. Age is undecided as the battle with chaos has been edited and will occur later than it would have.   
  
A picture of Elizabeth may be placed on my authors page at a later date if I feel there is interest in continuing, after master of puppets boomed, I decided to stay away from attempts at light hearted writing and am going for gloomy tone to reflect the main character. DO not expect this to be light; there will be death and references to other issues that will properly be cryptic at times. Not much on Usagi and the others as I felt it necessary to get the details down, the scouts do feature in this chapter as references only, and yes they do fight Elizabeth but I didn't see the point in going in depth here, Elizabeth will battle the scouts later I depth.  
  
Thirteen Autumns  
  
Spawned wanton like blight on to an auspicious night, her eyes betrayed spells of the darkness, highlighted by the moon's eerie light. Cloaked in death her disquieting gaze forever-ghosting far seas, bled white and dead. Her true mother was fed to the ravenous wolves that the elements led from crag-jagged mountains, to the blows of hell. Where perpetual punishment of failure, was dealt to Beryl and her Mistress Metallica. All the while chaos brewed and seemingly grew in unease, while those around her knew insufficient detail to hinder her quest. Only Memories remain of pain and death, her life thus far had been little less than bleak.  
  
Through the maw of the woods, a black carriage was drawn, flanked by barbed lighting that hissed of the storm. Gilded in crests of the Carpathian breed, the carriage brought slaves to the sodomite for the newborn, where on that eve when the Countess' own became deformed a tragedy crept to the name Bathory.  
  
Elizabeth was christened, no paler a rose grew so dark as the sylph, none colder in response, yet her beauty-spun webs round their hearts, and a glace was sufficient to ensure betrothal.  
  
She feared the light produced by the Ginzuishou, so when she fell like a sinner to vice under austere, puritanical rule, she sacrificed; Mandragora like virgins to rats in the wall, but after whip angels licked prisoners, enthralled her senses and never again were her dreams more maniacally cruel, and possessed of such delights as revenge against Serenity. Her nightly flights of erotica, half spurned from the pulpit torments to occur, half learnt from the cabal demons in her.  
  
Her walk went to voodoo to see her own shadow adored on mass with out flaw, her powers growing. Though inwards she abhorred not her coven of suitors, but the stare of their Lord.  
  
"I must avert my eyes to hymns, for his gaze brings dogma's to my skin. He knows that I dreamt of carnal rites with him for three long nights"  
  
Elizabeth listened, yet no sermons intoned, to drag such guilt to her door than that of watching Serenity suffer from the witches five, as observed from afar. Tombed her souls with such stone for she swore the priest sighed when she knelt down to atone.  
  
She feared its light so as she fell like a sinner to vice under puritanical rule; she sacrificed her decorum as chaste to this wolf of the cloth. Pouncing to haunt her confessional box, as forgiveness would come when her sins were washed of by rebaptism in white.  
  
Pon the grave of her innocence her hidden face spat murder from a whisper to a scream, as all who sleep seem cursed in Faustian verse. But there in orgiastic hell no horrors were worse then the mirrored revelation that she had kissed the devil's phallus by her own decree.  
  
With windows flung open towards the menstrual sky, on this night of Solstice Eve did she flee the castle in secret. A daughter of the storm, astride her favourite nightmare high upon winds without a prayer. Stigmata still wept between her legs, as a new cold-bloodedness, which impressed new hatreds as she sought out the Sorceress through the snow and dark woods to the sodomites' lair.  
  
Nine warriors of mercury, mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and the moon, aimed to destroy that had arrived. For Elizabeth Damnation won and urged that of the moon to let the Ginzuishou gleam. Twixt trees in shafts to ghost a path past the howl of death in the sodomites' grasp to the forest's vulva where the witch scholared her in even darker themes.   
  
Amongst philtres and Melissas midst the grease of strangled men and eldritch truths, elder ill omen brought forth Elizabeth's return to life. Under the lacerations of dawn she returned like a flame unto a death's-head with a promise to burn. Secrets brooded as she rode through mist and marsh to where they showed her castle walls wherein the restless counted carrion crows.  
  
She awoke from a fable to mourning, church bells wringing her madly from sleep. Tolled by a priest, self castrated and hung like a crimson bat beneath the belfry, as the biblical prattled their mantras. Hexes six-tripled their fees, But Elizabeth laughed, thirteen autumns had past and she was a widow from God and free from is wrath. Finally free to gain vengeance against those of the light and the darkness. She was ready to take chaos as lifeblood trough her veins and would overpower all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Well? All feed back welcome, flame me and I will print it out and put it to good use, make it spiteful and I will share it with my friends, praise shall be framed and archived for reference when feeling under exam pressure.  
  



End file.
